


did we just do that?

by godrics_quill22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audience, Bad reactions, Breakfast, Confessions, Crack, Crushes, Drama, General, Hogwarts, Humor, Language, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Relationship(s), Romance, School, Secret Relationship, Seperation, Slut!Seamus, Students, Underage - Freeform, bafflement, cumming, emo!girls, fantasies, handjobs, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it has been just three days and Harry couldn't stand the tension in his body anymore. He had to talk to Draco, regardless of where or who's listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did we just do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its entire universe do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her people and I am thereby not writing this fic for money or profit but just for the pleasure and fun of doing it. Besides, if I own the Harry Potter series, Harry and Draco would definitely not remain enemies.

It was anormal day in Hogwarts. As normal as any Saturday morning and nothing seemed to be out of place. 

The Great Hall was filled with students who supposedly came for breakfast but have somehow managed to make it a multi task. Hermoine was reading yet another book- which rather looked too big to be called just a book, considering it looked like the Encyclopedia of the Entire Wizarding World- while Ron tried to blackmail her emotionally so she'd snog him- no news there-. 

Neville was reading through his Herbology essay- why the hell did he think it was a good place to do that?but who can understand neville- 

Seamus and Dean were rubbing eachother's cocks under the table- Dean was heartbroken because Ginny refused to take him back. Obviously not over Harry.- 

Collin was sifting through pictures he had taken over the week. 

Padma and Parvarti are talking- gossipping in their language. They only do that when they are gossipping so no one would pounce on them. Only harry was missing, but that was no news either. Harry was a habitual late comer and no one would be surpised if he showed up late to his own wedding.

At theSlytherin table, things were a little different. 

Crabbe and Goyle's brain matter was so scarce they'd burst into flames if they tried to multi task so they concerntrate all their energy on one thing and at the moment, that was deciding which foods to shove into their mouth, and which ones to nibble on first. 

Blaise zabini cast a jealous look at Dean since he had the deadliest crash on Seamus but had rather settled on just being acquintances with him.- house rivalry was a total shit if you asked him and it didn't help that the Gryffindors were so fucking hot. It was moments like this that he wished he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. He imagined he'd be sitting in Seamus' laps, straddling him and snogging the hell out of him while they rubbed their cocks together.- word around said Seamus was good with the jobs- blow jobs, hand jobs…- 

Pansy stared longingly at the on she believed to be her one and only true love of her life, Draco, while the specimen in question fiddled with the food on his plate, looking lost in thought as his thoughts headed straight for the amazon.

Nothing special seemed to be happening at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables as they took their time to eat their food using the right cuttlery and making sure not to drop any crumbs or make a mess. God, how boring can they be?

Up the teacher's table, Hagrid was eating and wondering where to find his next monstrosity for his Care of MagicalCreatures class, professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore seem deep in discussion about something that for all intents and purposes, seem very important but knowing the two of them, it is probably just about Fawkes and his next combustion or something just as silly as sweets. 

Remus Lupin, who had been brought back- much to Snape's scorn- as the Defense Aqgainst The Dark Arts teacher, sat there, smiling to no one in particular, while his eyes roamed the hall for his would- have- been- godson. 

Snape sat there, not eating at all, but rather deciding to graciously shove his food out of the way, pulling out a quill and parchment to write ingredients that he needed to buy for his next outragous potion.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the gates were opened to see who had stepped in. it was Harry, and since Harry always had something up his sleeves, aside his naturally striking looks, he was intriguing to watch, even when he was just talking to Ron or Hermoine. He looked terrible, though. 

Everyone looked up except Draco who kept abscently playing with his food and refusing to look up. The only indication that he was aware of the almost commotion going on around him was the stiffening of his shoulders.

Ron nearly went back to telling hermoine about all the amazing snog spots he had found, thinking harry was just going to walk to the Gryffindor table , sit and eat, considering how depressed he'd been the past three days, just coming for meals was an almost miracle- but as usual, Harry surprised Ron. 

He turned and walked to the Slytherin table, oblivious- or choosing to be- to the stares that everyone- even hermoine had stopped reading- was directing at him.

He walked to Malfoy and stood behind him, looking confused and undecided. He opened his mouth to talk when Pansy jumped up and felt like protecting what she felt belonged to her. "What do you think you're doing here?" she asked hotly.

"please Pansy, I'm really not in the mood to indulge you right now." Harry said wretchedly.

"Then get the hell away from here." She said and pulled out her wand, ready to hex three shits out of Harry if he didn't do as she was ordering him to.

"Really, it's none of your business." Harry said, irritated.

"Oh it isn't? I'm a Slytherin Prefect. It's my business to-" she started rambling.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration and thought: Merlin, would you just shut up and eat! Pansy immediately sat and started eating. Everyone was surprised by pansy's sudden submission- draco and Harry included-. 

Draco looked up from his food to see Pansy eating vigorously. Wow, he thought but kept his mouth shut. Harry looked just as taken aback as the rest of the hall. He recovered quickly and terror struck him. He stared at her in shock while Dumbledore looked on. It had been quite a while since...

Pansy enlightened the whole school about what was goin on when she shrieked, still shovelling food into her moth. "what did you do to me? Why can't I stop eating?" she started sobbing and everyone gasped.

"Pansy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. God, if you'd just shut up, then all this won't be happening. I'm really sorry." He said and turned to Draco. 

Ron and Hermoine stared at each other. A silent 'do you know what is happening?' hang between them. They both shrugged, knowing they were going to find out soon enough."Draco," Harry started, uncertainly, still standing.

"Draco?" Ron scoffed, since when did Harry start calling that ferret by his given name?Draco didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. If anything, he showed more interest in his food.

"Draco, we need to talk." Still no answer. "God, Draco, I'm sorry okay? I really am." Harry finally managed , to the wonderment of everyone present. 

Why is Harry Potter apologising to Draco Malfoy, again?

"Oh, you're sorry?" Draco finally spoke, still not looking at Harry. "For which part? The part where you said it didn't mean anything, or that you can't have anyone know, or that both my father and I are death eaters?"

"For everything. Everything. I'm sorry. I was scared and Ididn't know the response I was going to get. I just- I'm sorry."

"mmm, so you're sorry. Okay, now would you leave?"

"No I'm not done."

"Then finish up and leave me to my meal."

"I'm trully sorry…"

"You said that already."

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" harry snapped. Both boys seemed to be oblivious of their surroundings, or the fact that all activity had stopped and all eyes...and ears - Snape's- were trained on them..watching the drama unfold.

Ron smiled at the fact that his best mate just snapped at the ferret. 'now that's the Harry I know.' He thought. 

"at the time when I said those things to you, I wasn't thinking. No that's wrong. I was rather thinking too much, but I want to take it all back. I feel miserable, and now, all the reasons I gave don't seem so important anymore." Harry said and sighed.

Malfoy put down his fork and turned in his seat to stare at Harry. Snape scoffed from his place at the teacher's table though he still kept his eyes fixed on his parchment and malfoy asked, as if dreading the answer, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want things to go back to the way they were."

"But you-"

"I know what I said, draco, but look at me. I'm a mess. And I'm not going to think about other people all my life. I'm thinking me now, even if it is for a short while, I still want to think about me. And right now, I want you." A universal gasp broke out in the hall, but neither boys semmed to notice.Malfoy stood and faced harry, who was looking a considerable lot better."I want you in my life."

"you're not saying this because of the sex, are you?" Draco asked shyly. 

Commotion broke out around them. 

Ron and Snape fainted as if rehearsed. 

dean shot his cum with a stiffled groan onto Seamus's fingers and glared at Draco for literally shocking the orgasm out of him.

Hermoine dropped her book into her food, not bothering to pick it up. 

Neville's pumpkin juice poured onto his herbology eassy as he jerked up. 

Dumbledore and hagrid stood- with Hagrid knocking the table off, no one seemed to notice-, but both couldn't speak. 

Minerva's glasses slipped of her nose and into her lap as if her head has gone considerably smaller. 

Remus Lupin continued staring, with that annoying smile still plastered on his face, thinking how all Potters have a flair for scandals. 

Ginny and Susan burst into tears simultaneously, gut-wrenching sobs tearing out from their throats. 

Dean's hand stilled on Seamus' cock. 

Seamus and Blaise shared a look across the hall but didn't seem surprised. Collin reached for his camera, hoping to catch the memorable moments. 

Crabbe and Goyle did the one thing they could do, they froze. 

And Pansy ate.

"No," Harry said, pulling Draco to him. "I love you. And I know it's wrong for me to love you- the taboo of it makes it all the more entrancing-. The wizarding world will crucify me, your father may sell you into slavery, we may be outlawed. But I know it has been just three days and I haven't felt this empty in my entire life- you take a lot of space-, not even when I was staying with the Dursleys. I don't want to imagine my life without you in it for much longer. I might go insane! But that doesn't matter, and even though I don't know if you love me, or if we're even going to last." Pansy choked on her food, "I want to know that at least we tried. And- and I love you Draco. I love you so-" harry couldn't finish. 

It is kind of difficult to speak with malfoy's tongue in his mouth, kissing him and pulling him closer with his arms around Harry's neck. Harry snaked his hand around Draco's waist and pulled him in. collin clicked unfocused, at his camera, hoping to catch some shots, at least.

Draco was the one to break apart, resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder. After a while of stunned silence, he looked into Harry's eyes and smiled. 

"So what do you say we rendezvous in classroom 31?"

"I knew it was the sex." Draco said jovially, pulling harry with him.

"Well, that too. It is an important factor." Harry said as they disappeared from the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was still standing, Minerva was fishing for her glasses on her lap, Hagrid was trying to salvage the rest of the table, muttering apologies to no one in particular. 

Snape was still on the floor, Remus Lupin sat back in his chair, still smiling- Ron's body still lay there, unmoving. 

Ginny and susan both ran out of the hall and Dean followed, tucking his now flaccid cock back into his zipper. 

Hermione was sifting through her mind to find a practical explanation for this- nothing came up.

Neville was trying to salvage the rest of his essay. Crabbe drank some juice while Goyle remained frozen. 

Pansy found an emotion that overrode the effects of the wandless magic used on her, and soon fainted.Blaise and Seamus shared a look across the hall, this time, Seamus looking like he couldn't wait to fuck Blaise. 

Blaise shivered.

Seamus stood and walked slowly to him and whispered, "I want to fuck you, and I know you want me too, but right now, I've got another boy's cum on my hands so what do you say I go and properly claen my hand and meet you in classroom 3c for our own rendezvous."

"You whore!" Blaise said jovially, trying to ignore the rush he felt in his grion at Seamus' words.

Seamus turned to go, muttering, "Damn! It took those fools long enogh. Some pacesetters! Now we can be gay and free!" he smiled, thinking of all the wicked things he was going to do to Blaise. "Oh, just wait and see. Hogwarts won't know what hit it."He closed the gates and the whole hall burst into a jamble of activity, a selected few still in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the first stories i wrote when i started writing fics.I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it..


End file.
